Quand je pense a toi
by Cheshire in Wonderland
Summary: Song fic. Kanda explique ce qu'il ressent pour Lavi. Rating parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de choquant.


**Titre: **Belle à en crever

**Auteur: **Nian-chan

**Pairing: **KandaxLavi (oui dans ce sens)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, j'ai juste utiliser des personnages du fabuleux manga qu'est -man, et certaines paroles de la chanson"Belle à en crever" d'Olivia Ruiz

**Note: **C'est ma première fic, je la tape à 01:00 du matin, mon ordinateur essaye de me tuer a force de me taper la tete contre les murs, et je suis pas d'humeur a voir si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes. Sinon, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Code de lecture: **_en italique, _c'est les paroles de a chansons, et si elles sont suivies d'un *, sa veut dire que je les ai modifié.

Kanda était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, les bras croisés derrieres la tête. Il n'avait presque pas dormis, et pourtant il ne se sentait pas fatigué. La raison de son manque de sommeil était la présence d'une certaine personne dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un roux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'empêchait de dormir.

_Je voudrais juste une fois, caresser ta beau blanche_

_La faire glisser entre mes doigts, de ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches _

Depuis quelque temps, Kanda ressentait l'irrépressible besoin d'être proche de Lavi, de pouvoir le toucher, le serrer contre lui. Mais cette émotion était si soudaine, Kanda pensait que s'il mettait de la distance entre eux, l'émotion partirait comme elle était venue.

_Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps ce matin _

_J'avais a sensation de ton corps sur le mien_

Quand Kanda fermait les yeux, il pouvait jurer entendre une respiration légère juste a cote de lui, dans le lit. Il laissait son imagination voguer, lui faisant presque croire un instant que Lavi est vraiment là. Et alors il se dit qu'il va devoir ouvrir les yeux et affronter la dur vérité, mais il repousse se moment le plus possible.

_Je suis là, las de t'effleurer *_

_Tu me donne beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez _

_Laisse moi juste toucher tes cheveux *_

_Tu es beau a en crever les yeux *_

Un effleurement. C'est tout ce que la raison autorisait a Kanda. Effleurer la joue de Lavi quand celui ci dormait. Il l'avait déjà fait lors de mission. Il c'était souvent hais pour cela, et pourtant, des qu'il le pouvait, il recommençait. Et Lavi ne se rendait jamais compte de rien. Il continuait innocemment à venir toujours plus près de Kanda, le tentant encore plus.

_Je poserais sur ma bouche l'effluve d'un baiser _

_Imaginant que c'est toi qui me la donner *_

Si c'était Lavi que faisait le premier pas, tout serait plus simple. Kanda n'aurait plus a être froid avec lui. Il pourrait lui murmurer des mots d'amour toute la journée et le caresser toute la nuit. Sans jamais avoir a ce soucier de rien. Il se fichait de comment les autres percevraient leur relation. Il la garderait secrète si il fallait. Le seul qui comptait était Lavi.

_Dans ma tête j'ai le droit de tout tenter * _

_Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais _

Mais pourquoi Lavi éprouverait il de la sympathie pour lui ? Le samouraï ne faisait que le rejeter et le menacer. Rien que le fait que Lavi persiste a lui parler ou a s'adresser a lui avec des surnoms était déjà étranges après tout ce que Kanda lui faisait subir.

_Je suis là, las de t'effleurer * _

_Tu me donne beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez _

_Laisse moi juste toucher tes cheveux *_

_Tu es beau a en crever les yeux *_

_x2_

Des fois Kanda imaginait ce que sa serait de pouvoir toucher Lavi. Sa peau était douce, il le savait. Il pouvait donc en déduire que ses lèvres l'étaient tout autant. Quel délice elles devaient être a embrasser...

_Sans en venir aux mains, sans avenir certain _

_Viens contre moi, viens dans mes bras*_

_Tel un chat, blottis toi_

Lavi était comme le soleil qui viendrait faire fondre les couches de glaces qui l'entourait, il suffirait pour cela qu'il puisse serrer librement cette source de chaleur et de joie qui lui avait voler son cœur.

Mais l'imbécile de lapin n'avait aucune idée de combien il faisait souffrir Kanda...

_Je suis là, las de t'effleurer *_

_Tu me donne beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez _

_Laisse moi juste toucher tes cheveux *_

_Tu es beau a en crever les yeux *_

Comme chaque matin, Kanda allait mettre fin a ses rêveries. Comme chaque matin, il allait se lever, s'habiller puis aller manger. Comme chaque matin, Lavi serait la, et l'appellerait par son prénom. Et comme chaque matin, Kanda allait cacher son immense souffrance dans son cœur...

_Je suis là, las de t'effleurer *_

_Là, las de t'effleurer...*_

Vous aimez ? Review !

Vous détestez ? Review !

Vous avez un conseil ? Review !

Vous n'avez rien de spécial a dire ? Review !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas X3

Et si par hasard quelqu'un voudrait corriger mes fautes...


End file.
